Es tiempo de sembrar la luz
by StarMarine
Summary: Una historia de una enviada para reunir a los jóvenes destinados a preparar el mundo para una nueva era, un encuentro inesperado, un amor incondicional e imposible, la elección por la Tierra o por lo que se ama. ¿Podrá esta enviada cumplir con su misión en el último año que se le otorgó a la vida?


Él, uno de los adolescentes mas ricos de la ciudad, deseado por todas las chicas, con su mansión que está conectada con la playa haciendo que esta fuera como su patio, sus padres conocidos internacionalmente, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules como el cielo, alto, con músculos que resaltaban cuando usaba alguna remera ajustada, en fin, atractivo, pero solo físicamente, en su interior, un niño caprichoso, engreído, antipático, egoísta, mujeriego, entre otras cosas, él, Richard Dick Grayson. Hijo de mayor empresario del país y solicitado en todas partes del mundo, y la reconocida mundialmente actriz y cantante , se trataba de Bruce y Mary Wayne. Estos por trabajo prácticamente nunca se encontraban en la ciudad, es por eso que dejaban sirvientes y dinero a su hijo, complaciéndole todos sus caprichos y rabietas, haciendo de este un chico malcriado.

Fue un 31 de diciembre por la madrugada, que Dick se comenzaba a despertar, debía ir a la escuela a rendir biología, nunca le agradó esa materia, sobre naturaleza, medio ambiente y animales. Es por eso que lo reprobaron y tenía que darla en diciembre, en todas sus notas tenía todos 7 y 8, pero con biología no iba ni para atrás ni para adelante. Obvio que no había estudiado nada, no lograba entender nada, solo se iba a dejar llevar por su suerte y si alguna de las chicas que estaban "enamoradas" de él le soplara alguna respuesta.

Se levantó de manera lenta, mirando su enorme habitación, si es que se le podía llamar habitación, más que nada, era una suite con dos habitaciones con sus respectivos baños, y algo así como una sala de estar, que al igual que las habitaciones tenían un balcón que daba directo a la playa. Su primer acción luego de levantarse de la cama, fue abrir las cortinas para iluminar todo, notando como la noche anterior había dejado todo despelotado después de que había llevado a su casa a una de sus compañeras del colegio que de seguro no sabía ni su apellido, para su suerte tenía varias docenas de sirvientes trabajando para él día y noche, y para limpiar los desordenes de sabanas y ropa que dejaba cada noche que llevaba alguna chica.

Se dirigió armario, donde tenía ropa perfectamente planchada y doblada, sacó un pantalón de Jean, con una remera roja y una campera verde desprendida, y en sus pies unas zapatillas negras y blancas. Se colocó el atuendo escogido y caminó a paso lento hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, peinar su cabello, y cepillarse los dientes para así ir a desayunar. Una vez finalizado su arreglo, tomó su mochila, con los libros de biología, que obviamente no había estudiado, y comenzó a bajar escaleras, caminar por pasillos, y volver a bajar escaleras para llegar al comedor, donde le esperaba una taza de café caliente, con tostadas ya untadas con queso en crema, y mermelada, todo preparado perfectamente como a él le gustaba.

Los empleados siempre hacían hasta lo imposible para que este todo a su gusto, debían ser prácticamente adivinos para saber a la hora en que Dick bajara por su desayuno, y encontrarse con el café y tostadas listo, no querían que volviera a ocurrir como la última vez, que cuando no encontró todo a su paso , hizo una clase de rabieta , insultó a la ahora ex empleada de la mansión y llamó a sus padres para que la despidieran y no le pagara su trabajo del mes, cosa que sus padres le consintieron su pedido en el acto.

-joven Dick, ¿se le ofrece algo más? – le preguntó Alfred, el mayordomo mas confiado de la familia, a él era el único que si el joven se enoja sus padres no aceptarían despedirlo, y eso Dick lo sabía, por esa misma razón, era el que casi siempre le tocaba dirigirle la palabra al adolescente.

-No – contestó descortésmente Dick.

-Bueno, ¿quisiera algo especial para cuando regrese? – volvió a interrogar Alfred.

-¡Le eh dicho que no! – le gritó el pelinegro antes de comenzar a comer su desayuno.

- Lo siento, señor, con su permiso – fue lo último que dijo Alfred antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la cocina con algunos otros empleados.

Constó de varios minutos para que el rebelde terminara su desayuno, limpió restos de migas con una servilleta, dejo todo desordenado en la mesa como de costumbre, volvió a tomar su mochila y atravesó el gran living para dirigirse a la entrada, donde lo esperaba una limusina con el chofer para llevarlo al colegio.

Todos pensarán que es popular, que es querido y apreciado, pero la verdad era que, no tenía amigos, era bastante solitario, excepto con las chicas, que para lo único que les hablaba y se les acercaba era para llevarlas a su cama, pero ninguna de esas chicas fue ni es su amiga, ni siquiera sabía sus apellidos.

Iba apoyado en la ventanilla, viendo la costanera, por la que pasaba rumbo a la escuela, pasaría horas viendo el paisaje así, y si no era con mujeres, perdía su tiempo en uno de sus balcones observando el paisaje que le ofrecía su casa al estar prácticamente en la playa.

-Joven, lamento molestarlo, pero temo que ya estamos en la entrada de su escuela – le dijo amablemente el chofer del auto, cosa que no surgía efecto en Dick ya que siempre era grosero con el personal, con todos prácticamente.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que llegamos, no hacía falta que me lo aclararas, para algo tengo los ojos- fue la respuesta del ojiazul mientras se deslizaba por el asiento para bajar de la limusina.

- Lo lamento, que tenga buen día- respondió gentilmente el chofer.

-Sisi, como diga – Fue la última respuesta del joven cerrando la puerta y encaminándose para la escuela.

En cada baldosa que pisaba, había mas chicas que lo seguían, intentando ser disimuladas, pero para Dick ya era común, aunque no eran tantas como él lo recordaba en la época escolar, esta vez era para rendir esa maldita materia, lo que no paraba de hacer, maldecir al profesor.

Se dirigió por la institución tranquilamente hasta llegar al salón donde es encontraban varios alumnos rindiendo biología, tomó aire e ingresó para sentarse en el primer banco, ya que todos los otros estaban ocupados. El profesor le entregó las tres hojas, "TRES HOJAS!" pensaba Dick desesperadamente, genial, de tres hojas solo colocaría su nombre.

Pasó la hora planificada para la evaluación, y el pelinegro se encontraba recargado sobre su brazo que sostenía su cabeza mirando la nada.

-Bueno, es hora, bajen sus lápices y entreguen – dijo el profesor retirando todas las hojas de los alumnos allí presentes, dejando último a Dick

-Haber Grayson, déme esa hoja – le dijo quitándole el examen – GRAYSON! no contestó ni una siquiera!, mire, esto no necesita calificación, no contestó nada, esta directamente reprobado, y lo veré en febrero para rendir devuelta, espero que la próxima estudie – le dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a su escritorio.

Dick solo lo miró con odio, guardó su cartuchera en la mochila, y se dirigió a la salida, donde lo esperaba otro chofer para llevarlo de regreso a su hogar.

Al salir, tal como se lo predijo, estaba una limusina negra esperando su llegada, así que caminó directamente hasta allí y se subió.

-Joven, me pidieron sus padres que le avise que esta noche irá gente importante y amigos a cenar a la mansión para festejar año nuevo, que ni bien llegue a su habitación que se arregle para la ocasión.

-Aja, si usted lo dice- fue la respuesta maleducada del joven.

No quería saber nada sobre esas reuniones que organizaban sus padres, tener que arreglarse, sonreír para todos los invitados, hacerse el simpático y fingir aprecio e interés por gente que ni siquiera le importaba, como por ejemplo, la hija del mejor amigo de mi padre, Bárbara Gordon, una pelirroja pasando a castaño con ojos azules, la había llevado a su habitación, pero la verdad, nunca le agradó, solo lo hacía con ella por placer, que dejó de ser placer en la misma primera vez con ella, no le agradaba y no la encontraba atractiva en ningún aspecto, no tenía ganas de soportarla, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Una vez que llegó a la mansión, bajo del automóvil, cerrándolo de un portazo. El aviso de uno de los encargados de las limusinas lo había puesto de mal humor, tenía ganas de golpear todo, romper todo, gritar al mundo entero, fuera de eso, no tenía ganas de nada. Sólo ingresó a la casa con el ceño fruncido, dando otro portazo a la puerta de la entrada principal, y al entrar, para su mala suerte, estaban sus padres, genial.

-Dick, cariño, ¿el conductor te avisó lo de esta noche no? – le preguntó su madre que estaba parado junto con su padre al lado del inmenso sofá.

-Si hablas de otra reunión aburrida que tengo que ser falso con todos y tener que soportar a Bárbara y su familia, si, ya estaba enterado – contestó molesto Dick, con el ceño aún fruncido.

-Oye cálmate, y no hables así de Bárbara que lo mas probable vaya a ser tu esposa en un futuro – le dijo Bruce guiñándole el ojo – Estuve hablando con su padre y está de acuerdo, ambas familias ricas e hijos apuestos.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESPOSA? ¿BÁRBARA?, y, ella atractiva, necesitas anteojos, y no va a ser mi esposa, ni novia ni amiga, solo es una conocida, que desearía no haber conocido – contestó furioso el pelinegro mientras comenzó a subir las escaleras de forma brusca.

- Em, bueno, a lo mejor no es tan atractiva, pero es la segunda familia mas rica de la ciudad, es la hija de mi mejor amigo, y tendremos dinero por siempre, sabes que lo hago por ti- Volvió a decir Bruce.

- ¿Lo haces por mi o por ti y por tu amigo? – Dijo el ojiazul dándose la vuelta, pero aún seguía en la escalera.

-Hijo, esto es por ti! – acotó Mary.

-Exacto, como va a ser por mi amigo, hay Dick, como dices eso – dijo Bruce en el borde de la escalera.

-Claro, por el dinero – fue la respuesta del adolescente mientras se volteaba y seguía subiendo la escalera.

-Esto no es un tema de discusión, te casarás con ella si se da y no hay pero que valga! Te llevaré al altar por la fuerza si es necesario! – Gritó Bruce subiendo solo un escalón. Dick sólo paró en seco, sintiendo como las últimas palabras de su padre le daban un golpe en el pecho, pero solo cerró los ojos y siguió su camino hasta su habitación.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta, ingresó brindándole otro portazo a la puerta, tirando su mochila en el sillón y tomó rumbo al baño, se duchó, y se colocó la misma ropa que hace un rato, total recién era el mediodía, y no pensaba en bajar a almorzar, no quería encontrarse con sus padres, no podía creer como querían unirlo a Bárbara por la fuerza, y lo hacían por ellos mismos. Dick no pensaba en amor, no quería nada serio, para su vida solo quería estar soltero y vivir tranquilo, nada más. No pensaba en tener algún hijo en su futuro ni nada, él y solo él. Daba vueltas por toda la habitación, yendo de una habitación a la otra, pensando y re pensando la situación, hasta que comenzó a anochecer, en minutos el cielo se inundaría de estrellas.

No quiso perderse el paisaje, entonces salió a su balcón sentándose en el borde, abrazando sus rodillas, no tenía muy buen humor, se sentía, decepcionado por sus padres, tanto que dejó caer una lágrima, la primera lágrima en años se podría decir, pero la limpió enseguida, y siguió mirando fijamente el horizonte.

Después de 15 minutos, el cielo estaba todo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, solo se veía la playa y la orilla, ya que había varios postes de luz, aunque no había nadie en la playa, estos se encendían automáticamente. Estaba mirando una estrella, solo una, que brillaba mas que las otras, hasta que su brillo blanco se volvió mas intenso , y parecía que se encaminaba a la orilla, cuando miró bien, había un resplandor blanco justo en la orilla rozando las pequeñas olas, ¿la estrella se había caído? Se preguntaba, pero ese resplandor comenzó a desaparecer y sólo se veía alguna negra de algo que había dejado la "estrella".

No lo pensó dos veces, y bajó por una escalerita que estaba pegada a la pared y de un salto cayó en la arena y corrió hacia la orilla.

Una vez cerca, comenzó a divisar que no era cualquier silueta, era de una persona, una muchacha. Esta se estaba moviendo de a poco, parecía que se estaba despertando de algún desmayo o algo así. Comenzaba a intentar levantarse, pero se notaba que perdía el equilibrio cada vez que lo intentaba.

El pelinegro se acercó a ella, y no le importó mojarse las zapatillas ni nada, que la tomó delicadamente de la cintura.

-Cuidado – le dijo al notar que ésta iba a volver a caer, y la sostuvo de la cintura, mientras que ella se agarró de su cuello y temblaba –Tranquila, te sacaré de aquí – le volvió a decir mientras la llevaba mas a la orilla, sentándola a un lado de uno de los postes para poder verla mejor.

Cuando la sentó en la arena, esta inmediatamente comenzó a observar a Dick detenidamente. Ella tenía el cabello rojizo cual fuego, ojos verde esmeralda, piel bronceada a la perfección, y llevaba un top violeta, parecía una remera, pero estaba todo rasgado dejando solamente un top, una pollera también violeta y las rasgaduras habían hecho que fuera corta hasta sus muslos, y estaba descalza, así de simple era la joven que dejó al ojiazul boquiabierta, se había quedado embobado con su belleza.

-¿Eres tú? – dijo en un hilo de voz la joven, sacando al rebelde de sus pensamientos.

-Emm, oh, perdón, ¿que decías?- dijo aún embobado Dick.

La chica solo lo siguió mirando por unos minutos, y se arrodilló para quedar más cerca de Dick para tomar su mano y que quedaran ambas manos estiradas junto con la del otro. Instantáneamente cuando las manos se juntaron en esa posición, irradiaron un brillo dorado iluminando el sector en que ambos se encontraban. El pelinegro del susto apartó su mano de la de ella, mientras la pelirroja sonrió como un niño cuando le dan un dulce.

-SISISISISI, Eres tú, ¡eres tú! Dick, ¡eres tu! – Dijo ella abrazando al cuello del adolescente dejándolo desconcertado.

-El me dijo que sería fácil encontrarte, que sería la primer persona que viera, y si, fue así! Estas aquí Dick Grayson! – Siguió diciendo la pelirroja emocionada.

- Eh, aguarda un minuto, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- interrogó él.

No entendía como una completamente desconocida lo conociera, y se preguntaba también, ella vino de la estrella, o si fue una ilusión, pero su abrazo le hizo saber que era real, todo eso, era real...


End file.
